Daryl Down
by ZombieChristian22
Summary: Abraham's dead... He's just... Can this get any worse?


"And you..." The mad man Negan sang as he waved Lucille around onto us.

"Are..." It lands on Maggie.

We saw him stop, seemingly think about his choice, and marches over to Abraham.

"IT. Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, and _then_ we'll start."

"You can breathe, you can blink..." Abraham rose his hand to a peace sign and I heard Sasha start sobbing.

"You can cry." Negan said, studying Sasha's reaction.

"Hell, you're all gonna be doin' that!"

 **WHAM!**

"Oh-ho! Look at _that! Takin' it like a champ!_ " Negan hollered with... joy.

Abraham is hit, and I could see the blood pouring down from the scalp as he rose and said his final words.

"Suck... my... nuts"

 **SMACK!**

 **WHACK!**

 **CRACKLE!**

 **SPLORCH!**

Negan whips Lucille around the blood of Abraham is splattered across my right cheek it was the worst thing I ever had to feel, and me and the group had been through a lot of shit.

More blood oozes from his head as Negan repeatedly keeps on hitting Abraham's dead body all that was left of Abraham looked like a bowl of spaghetti. Then Negan says

"Did you fuckin' hear that huh... he said 'Suck my nuts'!"

Negan then turns to Rosita, who was gently sobbing throughout the entire event. Negan just strolls over like nothing happened, and said

"Why are you crying, huh? Were you... were you two fucking? Oh _that sucks._ Well, sweetheart, if you were, you gotta know: There was a reason for all this. Red, and hell, he was, is, and will _ever_ be red. He just took six or seven for the team!"

I turned to Abraham's smashed skull, that resembled a skinned melon.

"So take... a damn... look. _Take a damn look!_

Daryl then growls and charges at Negan, punching him in the face. Negan collapses and that burnt guy runs up to him with 5 other Saviors, and pin him to the ground. They prepare to kill him and I called out his name.

"NO!" Negan hollered, holding his bat.

"Oh- _ho_ , no..." Negan said.

"That... oh, _my! That! Is a fucking no-no._ The whole thing, not bit of that shit flies here.

The burnt guy draws Daryl's crossbow on him.

"Want me to do it? _Right here_." He said in desperation.

"No... no, you don't kill them. Not until you try a little..." Negan says.

This seems to embarrass the burnt guy as he drags Daryl back in line.

"Well, anyway... that's now how it fucking works. Now, I already told you people: _First one's free._ Then what'd fucking I say? I said I would fuckin' shut that shit down! No exceptions."

We knew what that meant.

Someone else is going to die...

"Now, I don't know what kinda lying assholes you've been dealing with, but I'm a fucking man of my _word_. First impressions are fucking important..."

Negan was inches from Glenn and Daryl.

"I need you... to know me." Negan says.

We braced ourselves for what was next.

"So..." Negan holds his bat up.

"Back to it!"

Negan looks at Glenn and swings.

 **CRACK!**

He turns to Daryl and swings across his face.

Daryl collapses to the ground as Negan swings down upon him, cracking his head open.

"Buddy, you still there? I just don't know... But you just took a fucking hell of a hit!"

Very terribly hurt, Daryl tries to speak.

"S... S... SC...SCR..."

Negan says as Daryl tries to utter his final words

"Damn it sounds like your trying to fucking say something!" Then Daryl spits out his final words

"SCR... SCR... SCREW... Y... Y... Y... YO... YOU!

 **SMACK!  
**  
 **WHAM!**

 **SPLAT!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

Then Negan say as me and the rest of the group sob, Rosita most of all, for some odd reason.

"You bunch of fucking pussies... I'm just getting started."

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

Negan then says

"Lucille... is thirsty... She's a _vampire bat!_ "

I noticed that flesh was dangling off of Lucille as Negan strolled past the mush that used to be Daryl. I was horrified as Negan notices.

"What?... Was the joke _that_ bad?"

Then Glenn jumps up and punches Negan, breaking his nose in the progress. All Negan did was headbutt Glenn, knocking him to the ground.

Then Dwight shot Glenn through the shoulder with Daryl's crossbow.

"ARGH!" Glenn cries in pain and agony.

Negan simply smirks and lowers himself to Glenn's level.

"Really? Fuckin' _really?!_ I reduce two heads into fucking gravy, and you're main intention is to fucking fight back?!" Negan asks as he grabs Glenn and forces him back in line.

Then Glenn falls to the ground and face plants into the mush of whats left of Daryl's head, unconscious.

"Damn he cant take a damn hit?! Fuckin' pussy!"

Negan raises his bat, swings down...

And stops.

"Nah, she's full now..." Negan said as he comes over to me.

"I'm gonna kill you..." I whispered.

Negan hears this and gets to my level.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, you're gonna have to speak up."

I cleared my throat.

"Not today... not tomorrow...


End file.
